Not in Love
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Gabriel Novak didn't do love. Love was messy, confusing, and left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't let himself fall in love because that meant relationships and letting someone get close and leaving yourself open for heart break. So he stuck with being single and no matter how much his brother argued, there was no way he was in love. [Unnatural Writers Club]


**Another prompt from the Unnatural Writers Club and this one actually ties in with a small series of modern!Sabriel fics I plan on posting soon. This isn't my best work, truthfully, so I'm not the proudest but it wasn't the worst.**

* * *

 _Prompt: You're in love. Stop denying it, you've been sighing all day."_

Lucifer plopped down in the empty seat across from Gabriel, drink in hand. "Okay, so what's his name?" He asked his younger brother and Gabriel frowned, confused.

"What?"

His older brother rolled his eyes. "I have eyes, ya know. I pay attention and you always dance with that same guy over and over. Plus you have that stupid grin Cassie has when he talks about Dean. You're in love," he purrs in a sing song voice and Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but before he could, Lucifer added, "Don't deny it, you've been sighing all day."

"I am not in love," Gabriel shot back defensively. "And I haven't been sighing all day, I'll have you know." He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed against his chest.

Gabriel Novak didn't do "love."

Love was messy, confusing, and left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't let himself fall in love because that meant relationships and that meant you let another person get close enough to see every part of you. They got to learn what made you tick, what made you smile, what could break you and Gabriel didn't want his heart broken. He didn't want to love someone only to have them crush and smash and destroy his heart, only to then leave. Love required commitment, trust, and so many other things that truthfully terrified him.

Just the thought of it made him nervous, creating panic and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to run because that's just how he acted whenever something got too deep and scared him.

He ran.

He ran and ran and never looked back. Gabriel wanted to run until he was far, far away from everything and that was why he didn't do love.

No, Gabriel did one night stands, flirty conversations, lewd remarks, and drunk hook ups. Everything that didn't require love.

But he hadn't expected to make the mistake of falling in love. He was a charmer, winks and innuendos and flirty grins and smooth words. So asking Mr. Tall-and-Handsome to dance with him at the club had been just that. Just a fun time and a possible hook up, nothing more. So then why he did end up thinking about the guy even afterwards?

He wanted to blame these feelings and emotions he was now experiencing on the guy. After all, Gabriel had expected it would be just a one-time thing and yet the guy returned and invited him to dance once more. Heck, he even dressed up a bit more for it, no longer choosing to stick out like a sore thumb.

Plus how did he know that one dance would become two, then three, and eventually something they'd end up doing every Thursday night? How did he know he'd eventually find himself waiting only for that one man, turning down every other offer to dance because he wasn't willing to give up this thing they had.

It wasn't love. No, it was just a close friendship the two had formed, nothing more. If Gabriel really wanted, he could dance with anyone there, pick up any pretty girl or guy, and forget all about the moose of a guy. Find someone else to dance with, stop coming on Thursday evenings, the list of things he could do was endless and yet, he didn't want to do any of those things. He wanted to still dance with the man whose name he didn't know. He wanted to joke and grin, making him laugh at his jokes or scrunch up his nose when Gabriel spoke for too long using 50s slang. But that wasn't love. Not even close.

Gabriel didn't spend hours thinking of the man's eyes, a perfect hazel colour that every time he saw him he could've sworn they changed, even just the slightest. Or how they'd always light up when he laughed. He didn't spend hours thinking of the man's body, how he was muscular and well-built and yet despite his tallness moved gracefully. He didn't stumble and after their very first dance, had lost all his stiffness. Gabriel didn't think of his voice or his smile or even how he tried to learn a few 50s slang words to match with Gabriel, the two laughing when he messed up or said the wrong thing.

No, Gabriel didn't think of any of those things because he wasn't in love. No sir-ee he wasn't crushing on his dance partner he hardly knew anything about. Not at all. Nope. He wasn't…

Gabriel gave a groan, head falling into his hands, elbows resting on the table in defeat. He did love him, whatever that man's name was. He loved that sasquatch and no amount of denying it seemed to push away the feelings. Gabriel still wanted to run, or curl up in a ball under his blankets and never come out again, never return back to this club and see him.

Lucifer smirked, knowing he was right as he saw his little brother's reaction. "Well? What his name?" he asked and Gabriel gave a grumble, back at the club once more. His response caused Lucifer to raise a brow.

"What?"

"I said, 'I don't know'," Gabriel grumbled, lifting his head and Lucifer's eyes widened in disbelief at his brother's response.

"You're joking right?" He chuckles. After a moment of silence from Gabriel his smile drops. "Seriously? How on earth do you not know the guy's name? It's the guy you dance with every Thursday night, Gabe! Does he at least know yours?"

Gabriel shook his head, earning an exasperated sigh from his brother. "You are hopeless Gabriel, seriously. If you two ever get married I swear to God this story will be told to everyone over a hundred times. I can't believe you've known him for over three months and neither of you know the other's name!"

Oops?" the younger brother replies innocently.

Lucifer shook his head, forcing himself to not slap his foolish little brother. "Just, when you see him today get your boyfriend's name and number-"

"He is not my boyfriend Luce!"

"Whatever lover boy." Another song began to play and as the two brothers began to bicker back and forth, a shadow fell upon them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," the shadow said and both brothers turned to look at the tall man standing by their table, hazel eyes bright, and a dimpled smile on his face. "You still wanna dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to Gabriel and Gabriel grinned, standing at taking the hand.

He could hear Lucifer cough, hiding his snicker. "Sure Moose."

"Moose" led him to the dance floor, flashing him another butterfly inducing smile that made Gabriel's knees feel weak. And Gabriel knew he was undeniably and completely screwed.

* * *

 **Little cute kind of fluffy fic I had. The series this is set it will be up eventually, I am just writing all the parts before posting so it can be one after another. If you guys liked this, leave a comment and let me know, or let me know what you wanna see more of!**

 **-Ally**


End file.
